Cherry Blosoms
by gokart48
Summary: The war in Valm was a bitter and uncertain. A confident and strong tactician was needed to win the war, and Robin was glad to fulfill the role. However, his life changed once he reached the harbor. Robin/Say'ri


_Requested by Fireminer _

Cherry Blossoms

It was late in spring when the shepherds landed in the Valmese port. Soon the sun would be scorching hot as summer was fast approaching. The Ylessean army had successfully landed on the beachhead of the enemy, and they were preparing the supplies for the campaign. But before Chrom had a chance to view his surroundings; he heard a scream coming from the town. He investigated and soon found two Valmese soldiers chasing a young swordmaster. She only ran for a minute before turning around with dual swords drawn.

Ha, those poor fools. They didn't stand a chance against the young women. Her curved blades effortlessly cut through the armor of the two recruits and they fell to the ground like rocks. They were not the only attackers of course, but the Shepherds were there to help. Ah, I remember it well, Gregor beat Lon'qu's record for the most swordsmen killed in a single battle, and Lon'qu spent the whole day sulking, but I digress.

* * *

"Madame are you okay?" said Chrom.

She put her swords back in their scabbards and looked at him.

"Fie, those bastards...I am okay, thanks for your assistance."

"What is your name, and why were they chasing you?"

"My name is Say'ri, and I am part of the organized resistance."

"There is an organized resistance in Valm?" asked a man in a cloak who walked up to the two once he was sure the battle was over. He happened to overhear the conversation, and the chance for help against their bitter enemy was a welcome sight.

The young swords-woman looked at the new figure approaching as he put his sword back in its sheathe.

"Aye, it has been hard, but we still hold strong against the Emperor."

"Hmm, can you take us to the resistance then?'

"I...no...you see, the warlords have been fighting amongst themselves, and the resistance needs to be unified."

The man stood still and started thinking it over. He knew that they needed help against the Emperor and his men.

"Then we shall have to unite them under one banner." He chuckled and moved his fist in the air. "Oh, pardon me milady for not introducing myself. I am Robin, the tactician for this campaign."

Say'ri took a second to look at the confident tactician. She wasn't sure if he was mad or just naïve of the obstacles they would have to face. How could anyone be smiling at a time like this?

"Our efforts to bring the warlords together have been meager at best. But perhaps...the Voice...if Milady can help us, then we might have a chance."

"The who?"

"Lady Tiki...the daughter of Naga. She is guarded by Walhart's men at the Mila tree to the north of us."

"Then I guess we better get moving Chrom, or we might be late to our battle." He smiled and patted Chrom on the shoulder. "Just one quick question milady. Which way is north again?"

Say'ri stood in shock at the man. Surely he was joking...right? Was this man really to lead the continent to freedom? Her thoughts were interrupted by a drunk Basilio yelling and heartily laughing by the ship.

Chrom sighed and said, "I'll see if I can settle him down."

"Heh, that is probably a good idea my friend. We need to save his energy for later."

Say'ri wasn't sure to follow Chrom or not, and Robin just stood there pondering his options to reach Mila.

"...Sir, do you need me for anything else?"

"Hmm...actually, could you could help me map out our journey to this tree?

"...Sure, I know the way."

"Excellent, please follow me."

…

Robin and Say'ri went aboard the ship and into a cabin that was in disarray. Books were everywhere, and a bunch of random papers hid the floor boards.

"This is the map room?"

Robin chuckled, "It has multiple purposes. Tactics room, War councils, Map room, one on one training, oh and my sleeping quarters."

She jumped at the last words.

"Heh, relax I only use this room during the night, but during the day anyone is welcome in here." She started to settle down and Robin smiled sincerely. This must have been awkward for her, and he would have to help her feel at home. "Now about the route. Do you think this way would be the best or should we cut through this red mountain here?"

"Fie! You mean cross through the volcano?"

"...The what?"

…

They spent the next ten minutes planning the journey to the Divine Mila Tree and Robin scribbled some notes from a blank piece of paper he picked off the floor.

"Thank you Say'ri for your help. Hopefully we can unite the clans."

"Aye, we can end Walhart's crimes and bring piece back to the land."

"That is what we are here for... ...This land is beautiful, I saw a glimpse of the landscape before we had to fight those curs. I never have seen so many different types of flowers in one place."

"Back in my home land of Chron'sin, we have the best Sakura trees."

"...What is a Sakura tree?"

"What!? You have never seen a cherry blossom?" she gasped in shock.

"They don't have them where I come from...what are they?"

"It's a tree that blossoms pink flowers once a year. The flowers sprout into a beautiful pink array and cover the whole tree... My brother and I would watch them bloom every year." She remembered her childhood and looked at the ceiling thinking of the memories. Robin grinned seeing her lost in nostalgia instead of worrying about the future. This struggle against Walhart seemed to be her main focus and ruined the happiness she had of her home. Robin had one more reason to end this war.

"What time do these trees bloom?"

She jumped and realized that had been daydreaming. _Fie, Of all the stupid things to do! _

"Huh?! I..I am sorry, twas an error for me to-"

"No, its okay. It must be nice to have memories of the past."

"...I do not understand."

"Heh, I do not remember much about my life except for the last two years. Everything else is a blur and it hurts to think about it."

"Fie! You have lost your memories? I ask a hundred stars to forgive me for thinking about the past."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at the distraught women. "Its fine, while I don't know what my pasts holds, I know that I will never forget these last two years."

They both stood in awkward silence and Robin tried to smile while Say'ri still looked in shock at the man.

…

…

"April"

"Hmm?" The tactician hummed in curiosity.

"They bloom in April, but the cherry blossoms only stay in full bloom for a week."

"...I see, that means the flowers have wilted by now."

"Aye...I missed them this year."

...

"...Say'ri, I promise that Chrom and I will end this war. I promise to get you back home so you can enjoy your life again, and I make this same vow to everyone else that lives on Valm. May you never have to miss another April at home."

She watched in astonishment at his words. Her hope was fading, but he seemed so confident and strong in the face of turmoil. "...Mercy Robin, if only Valm would join us together with those words."

"They will, it is only a matter of time."

* * *

The summer was unusually hot that year. Then again, the erupting volcano probably distorted my opinion. Nevertheless, all that seemed to be around us was death. The grass had turned a dying light brown. It rarely rained, and the tree's skinny branches drooped down... ...Back at the Volcano was the remnants of the last battle.

___Are you okay?! I have never seen you sigh and frown before!_

It's nothing, I am fine. Please forgive an old man for worrying you. Now where was I?

...

Say'ri stuffed her head into a pillow and was sobbing in immense pain. The tears continued to fall as the linen pillow soaked up the salt water. Say'ri was in pure agony and wanted to do anything but live. All she could think about was betraying her brother's bond. Even through all of chaos and destruction, he did nothing but try to protect his sister.

"Fie! ******How could he do that! **Fie, Fie, ******Fie****!** She started beating her pillow with all of her strength and small streams of water flew in all directions. She broke down again after her rage and curled up into a ball. She continue to sob for hours.

...

Robin paced around for hours. He had failed, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Even now he could not think of a way to save Say'ri's brother. He cursed his failure a thousand times over. He knew that the strong leader of the resistance was suffering bitterly and alone. It had been two days, but she still never left her sanctuary. Chrom and Lissa would check on her to make sure she was still alive, but she would only move when it was time to travel. Once they camped for the night, she would raise her tent and stay there until it was time to repeat the process. She never talked to anyone, and everyone let her be by herself.

Last night, Robin intentionally set up his tent next to hers, and heard nothing but crying and sobs. Robin could feel her pain, and the words 'I Failed' constantly rang in his mind.

Robin marched in front of the tent as bravely as he could and prepared to enter. He was just about to open the tent when he made a sharp 90 degree turn. This was the seventeenth time he wavered from entering as he continued to pace around in a circle.

"Come on Robin, you can do this... It's my fault and I need to do something." He whispered to himself as he continued to pace around.

Robin tried to say something to the crying tent but his throat was very dry. "Say...ri I...I'm coming in."

When Robin finally entered the tent, he saw Say'ri sitting upright and looking in the opposite direction. Robin sighed as she couldn't even look at him in her state. He would just have to talk to her back.

"...Say'ri, I can't imagine what you are feeling right now."

"..."

"If I could have taken his place then I would. I am so sorry..."

"..."

"He...he wouldn't want you to feel like this. Yen'fay, he knew what he was doing. He chose to protect you for a reason. He wanted what any brother would want. For his family to be happy.

"..."

Robin could hear her whimpering.

"Everyone is worried about you...You haven't ate anything or talked to anyone. It is not healthy to keep it bottled in."

"..."

"...Your brother wants you to be happy Say'ri... Don't let his sacrifice go in vain. All he ever wanted to see was his sister's smile."

She couldn't hold it anymore and the tears were rushing down her face. Robin didn't need to see, but he could hear her fighting back the tears.

Robin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"...The cherry blossoms...They have to endure the summer heat and its brutal weather. The world sucks the life out of them and sends them into their lowest state, but they never give up. They have a reason to keep living. Even though the road is long and the journey is never certain. They still have to carry on. Because every April...Every April they bring joy and warmth to those who watch them. Everyone adores their beauty and marvels in wonder."

"..."

"These trees, they shine for a week and bring happiness to everyone that looks at them. I imagine the children watching their beauty never want them to stop glowing. For their radiant aurora to never end and stay in full bloom all the time..."

"..."

...Say'ri, you're Yen'fay's Cherry Tree. How can he rest in peace if he knows that his tree will never blossom again?"

She put her hands to her head and looked down at the floor. Robin had only managed to make her cry more and he cursed to himself.

"I...I am sorry for bothering you...but I am concerned...Please, if you ever need to talk to anyone, then my tent is always open... Even if it is midnight."

"..."

Robin left feeling just as terrible as Say'ri. He would do anything in the world to ease her pain, but all he had done was make it worse. He sighed to himself and walked back to his quarters.

* * *

A week passed and Robin was looking over his maps and double checking his charts. If everything went according to plan; then Walhart would slaughter them before they even reached the castle.

There had to be something else he could try or maybe a new trick. If he could only-

"Gah! Why can't I think of anything! The shepherds are depending on me!...Maybe if I...No that will never work. UGH!"

Robin slammed his fist onto the desk.

"...R-robin."

"WHAT!?" He yelled in frustration. He looked at the direction the voice was coming from and saw a very timid and afraid girl at his tent. He immediately changed from anger to sorrow as he saw her try to run away.

"Say'ri wait!" He tried to yell at the running swordmaster, but she was already out of sight. He said a few words he heard from the sailors back at the Valmese harbor and punched his pillow. All it accomplished was a large hole in his headrest. Not that it mattered, he could never sleep anyways. He slowly removed his hand from his pillow and set back to the work at hand.

…

It was about two hours later and the night was fast approaching. Robin was still stumped on what to do and the castle was only three days away. Every second that passed was one second closer to disaster.

He heard some footsteps and turned around with a faint hope, but the sound of Gregor grunting was not what he was looking for.

"Robin! Is tactician and partner of sword willing to talk to old man?"

Robin sighed, but disguised his emotions and called back to his combat partner. Ever since they met in Plegia they had fought side by side in combat.

"Sure, come on in."

"Gregor be thanking you, Gregor has problem needing of the solving."

"Oh? What seems to be the trouble."

"Gregor needs to help young tactician whose heart grieve like lost cub."

"I...I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oy! No lie to Gregor. Gregor cannot help face that lies with tongue. Gregor sees friend's head held low and sigh at camp."

"I just have a lot on my mind, but thanks for your concern."

"Gregor does not believe lying cloaked man."

"I am fine, I just need to focus on my maps."

"Gregor understand young bull's unwillingness to talk. Gregor has seen it many times, but Gregor makes people feel better. Robin follow Gregor to drinking place to loosen tongue?"

"Um, no thanks Gregor, but I will take up your offer after the war."

"Oy! Gregor is counting on it...Gregor has one more request."

*sigh* "Yes?"

"Can Gregor fight next to beautiful young lady next battle? Gregor wants to feel like young bull in case Gregor has to sacrifice self to protect family of sheep."

"...Sure...I know who you can fight with next battle."

"Oy, Gregor is happy then. Gregor also hopes to make tactician happy like rising sun. Robin sure he no want to drink and forget nights troubles?"

"Robin is sure, good night Gregor."

…

Robin spent a few more hours staring at his maps before deciding to get some rest. It was a futile effort, but Chrom would yell at him if he did not try to get some sleep. He moved his pillow around the best he could and adjusted it so the gaping hole would only slightly hinder him. A couple of hours and a few nightmares later, he nodded off to sleep.

...

He woke up and squinted his eyes as he yawned. Out of the corner of his eye he happened to see black hair and a face watching him and he immediately sprung out of bed. Tharja was trying to do something to him in his sleep again!

He jumped out of bed with his eyes fully open and took a closer look to see that it was not Tharja, but Say'ri sitting on a chair.

"..!...S-say'ri...what are y...what can I do for you?"

"...I would like to thank you for checking on me last week. You are right... my …. my brother would not want me wallowing in pity. I must be strong for him... I must end this war and not let his sacrifice go in vain." She sighed and took a deep breath.

"G-good. I promise to aid you in any way. I want to get you back to your home as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Robin."

Robin grabbed a chair and sat down. "Can I get you some water or -"

"No, I just would like to talk, if that is okay."

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to know a little bit more about you."

Robin held a hand to his head and felt a little uneasy. "Well, there is not much to know about me. Chrom already mentioned our history and that is about it. I am afraid I don't live a very exciting life."

"Fie! The tactician to a the Ylissean league must have some exciting stories."

"I am afraid not, my friends are always nice to be around, but when I am by myself I feel like I am...missing something."

"You feel hungry?"

"No...nothing like that, but sometimes I just feel..." Robin could not finish his sentence, because he could not describe it.

"Lonely?" She asked with a small hint of fear.

Robin felt a mix of emotions as she finished his sentence. He had not been able to think of it like that before. True, he had Chrom and Gregor to talk to at any time, but something was always missing.

"...Yeah, sometimes I do feel a bit different from the world around me."

"Aye, I know what you mean. Your culture is vastly different than mine."

"Really? How so?"

She began to talk about the food and changes in how each others people acted. This was fascinating to Robin, and he listened to the swordmaster reminisce about her home. They must have talked for hours, and Robin never got tired of hearing about her life.

Say'ri was not the type of person that liked to talk a lot, but she felt safe around Robin. She had no reason to fear about things when he was their to support her. He didn't seem afraid or shocked when she spoke of home, or of her customs even though it was so different from his.

…

Say'ri's problems seemed to melt away the longer they talked. Robin wasn't sure, but she seemed to show a little more color in her face, and it was stunning. As fascinated as he was about her homeland, he had to concentrate to prevent himself from staring.

"Well... I better leave, I don't want to keep you away from your duties."

"...R-right, I have to plan the invasion... *ahem*...Say'ri..."

"Aye?"

"Would you mind being my partner...um for the fighting." Robin blushed a little and he felt a little nervous, but he was not sure why.

"I would be happy to lend my blades."

"G-good, I feel safer already."

She smiled and made for the exit. Robin sighed as he thought over these strange feelings, but he felt better. Robin found himself hovering over to the tactics board and his thought soon turned to the siege at hand.

"If I was to put our offense here then...Yes! That can work!" Robin started fumbling for paper as he planned their assault. He had never been so certain in his life. Victory was almost certain.

* * *

_Walhart fell and then the world was saved!_

Heh, would you like to tell the rest for me then?

_...Sorry_

Ha, I am only teasing, but now I have lost track of where I was.

_You were mentioning the change in seasons._

Ha ha right... Ah, It was a lovely time of the year.

….

The autumn weather had turned the trees into a variety of colors. From the red maple leaves to the multicolored oak trees.

You could hear the Shepherds cheering as they saw land approaching. It had been a brutal campaign, but it was successful. Walhart was defeated and a week later they sailed home. The journey across the sea took a long time and the season had changed, but there was no difference in the head count of the shepherds.

There were no casualties during the final confrontation, and no one left the group. Tiki and Virion said they would help find the last gemstone, and Say'ri had also elected to board the ship. Robin tried to convince her to enjoy her life back at her home, but she refused to leave. In fact, it was rare to see Robin without Say'ri by his side.

On the way back home, The shepherds camped in a forest. They knew they would reach Ylisse any day now, and everyone was buzzing with excitement to see their homes again. Everyone was talking and laughing around the campfire except for a tactician and the woman he was escorting.

They had chosen to take a walk through the forest. They were holding hands as Robin guided her through their stroll.

"I'm sorry I can't take you to a forest of Sakura trees."

"Don't be, this is a lovely forest."

"Still, I intend to keep my promise and see you back to your home."

"... Robin you don't have too, I would rather enjoy your company." She blushed a little as they tried to cross a small stream. They used the rocks to cross, but Say'ri slipped on a wet stone. Robin used his reflexes to stop her from falling into the water.

"Mercy Robin, that was rather clumsy of me."

They were both blushing red now. When Robin had stopped her from falling he pulled her towards him. They were now together in each other arms. They were silent and only the quiet noise of the water flowing down stream could be heard.

"...Sayri, once this is all over... could I come back with you to your home? I would like to see those cherry blossoms with you."

"You will love them. It is the most incredible thing you will ever see."

"I do not see how that is possible. The most incredible thing I have ever seen is in my arms."

Robin cheeks were bright red, but she held on a little tighter with those words.

"Say'ri...I would like to make one more promise to you."

"Robin you have done enough. I could not ask any more of you."

"...Then would you allow me to be selfish for a minute?"

"Aye! What do you need? I can get it for you right away." She was about to move, but Robin held on tight to her. He didn't want her to let go.

"Say'ri...I would like to spend the rest of my springs watching those flowers bloom by your side. I would like to spend the summers holding your hand. The Fall in your arms to protect you from the wind."

"Are you saying..."

Robin took a step back and placed both of his hands on her left one. He gave a warm smile trying to hide his nervousness.

"Would you marry me?"

The long pause was brutal for Robin as she stared in shock. It must have been years since he brought it up even though he knew it was only three seconds.

"I...I would be honored."

Robin let go of her hands and hugged her as tight as he could. Tears were running down her eyes as they embraced. They didn't need to say anything, holding onto each other said more words than anyone could imagine. Both stood under a strong oak tree and its branches shed the first leaves of the season.

…

They slowly but happily walked back to camp holding hands. When they finally found their way to the campfire, Lissa shouted their arrival. Robin and Say'ri were puzzled but now everyone in the camp was staring at them. Only two people were not looking at him, and Robin searched a little further down to see Chrom talking to a young girl. When she turned her head and saw Robins eyes; she burst in excitement and sprinted over to him. Before the tactician knew what was happening, he was tackled to the ground.

"Father! I have missed you so much!"

Robin looked at his fiancé in surprise, and she had the same reaction. Neither had any idea what was going on as the gleeful girl laughed and held onto Robin with all of her strength.

* * *

_Yay! I love happy endings!_

Heh, hold on little ones, I thought you wanted hear the whole story.

_There is more?_

Aye, Twas a cold and bitter winter. All of the leaves had fallen and they were replaced with icy snow. The evil dragon of Grima had been resurrected and it was up to the shepherds to stop them. Tomorrow was the final battle as the fate of the world hung in the balance. Ever since they left the shrine of Naga, Robin spent every day in deep thought. He had a decision to make.

...

It was night time and Robin was staring out at the stars. He wanted one last glimpse of the sky when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him.

"R-robin..."

He turned around to see his wife and her hair moving around in the icy cold wind.

"Say'ri...I...I have to do it. I can't let anyone ever suffer from him again."

"I-I can't lose you Robin...I still feel so guilty for my brother, but if you were to die too. FIE!"

Robin smiled and gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

"You know Morgan carries the same blood as me...I would never want her to face the same trials we had to. I owe it to both her and you to end this here and now."

"Fie, there must be some other way! We don't know that he will ever been resurrected."

"...I cannot take that risk. I promised I would get you home safely love. I cannot keep my promise if I know I ran away from my duty."

"B-but I don't want to lose you!"

She was breaking down into tears and tried to hide her face. Robin put his hand on her chin and gently lifted it up. He looked straight in her tear-stained eyes.

"Dear, I made another promise to you back in the forest. I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you and watch those cherry blossom bloom. I may not be able to touch you, but I will always be by your side."

"Fie! Please don't do this! PLEASE!"

"...It takes a full year for those cherry blossoms to bloom right? They endure the heat of summer, they relax under the calmness of autumn, but in the winter they face the hardships of the cold. It is easy to give up, but they never will. They will keep fighting and do everything in their power to see the spring. Nothing, not even a blizzard can stop them from seeing the gentle and warmness of April. I am not saying goodbye Say'ri. I want to see the spring with all of my heart, and that is why I must do this."

"Fie, Fie, FIE!"

"Take care of Morgan while I am gone. She needs you just as much as I do."

"R-robin."

"Please my love, no more tears. They wilt your spectacular smile."

…

...

**...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE! **

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

He looked back at his wife and child fighting off the risen. They were both trying to fight to his position and stop him, but there were too many of them. Only Gregor and Robin managed to get this far with Chrom just behind them.

"Grima! I will see you in Hell!"

Robin cast the spell and the two faded into the mist.

Many tears were shed by the shepherds that night. But it did not compare to the two Robin loved so much. They spent the whole night crying in agony."

* * *

The End

...

_What? NO! How could you end it like that! You meanie!_

Ha Ha, ah, the look on the three of your faces!

_Keep going I demand it!_

Is that any way to talk to your elders young lady?

_I don't care! I will hold my breath until you finish the story!_

Hmm, very well, but only because I like the tale so much. Do you remember what I said about the spring? I said it was very hot, but this year was different. The wind was so gentle, and the clouds would block the heat.

Two people were standing next to each other watching the cherry blossoms bloom. Today was the day they would blossom for the first time that year.

"Mom, why did Robin have to go?"

"...He had to do something very important dear."

" I know, I know, but I still miss him."

"Aye..."

"If farther was here it would have made this day so special. Farther seemed so interested in these trees."

"...Aye."

...

"Look mommy, one of them is blooming!"

...

She began to cry as she saw the flower sprouting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at the culprit.

"Sorry I am late love, did I miss anything?"

Say'ri hugged the smiling man, and started crying again but in joy."

"Y-you didn't miss anything."

"Phew, I was worried I might be late, Chrom and Gregor kept me for days back at Ylisse."

Robin was about to kiss her, but Morgan tackled the couple to the ground. They spent the next few minutes laughing and the rest of the day watching the flowers bloom.

When dusk approached, the two women headed back to the house and prepared to make dinner. But Robin said he would like to look at the trees a little longer until supper was ready. Say'ri hesitated but Morgan was already skipping over to their home.

...

It was quiet, but Robin had the strange feeling he was not alone. Once the two girls were in the house, he heard a deep but oddly familiar voice come from beyond the forest of cherry trees.

"_Thanks for looking after her Robin. I can die in peace knowing that my sister is safe."_

Robin tried to find the voice and searched everywhere he could, but he had no luck. He thought he saw a shadow when he heard another voice.

"Daddy! Dinner is ready!"

Robin gave up on his search and headed back to his loved ones. He still felt that someone was watching him, but he knew it was not hostile. He took one last glance behind him before he entered his door.

...

"What's for dinner dear?"

"Fish and rice."

"Mmmm my favorite."

_..._

* * *

_Did that really happen grandpa? _

Heh, the three of you would not be here if I was lying. Then the world would be deprived of the two cutest girls and a strong boy.

A door opened and Morgan soon entered. She had a couple of baskets in her hand but her husband was struggling to carry boxes of stuff.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Your home!"_

She put her baskets down and gave the three children a big hug.

"Did you enjoy your time with grandfather while we were gone?"

"_Yea! He told us a story! _

"Did he now?"

"_Yeah! ...Does this mean we can tackle daddy when he comes home too?"_

Robin laughed as his daughter stared at him oddly.

"I told them about the Cherry Blossoms."

Morgan smiled and held on to her children tightly. Eventually she put them to bed. Once she was done, she was with her husband and dad in the living room.

"Thanks for babysitting them father."

Robin laughed, "Don't mention it. It is always a joy to see the little ones running around."


End file.
